What happened after the conflict?
by Komato Beast
Summary: *Read 'HoI4 When they put Luxembourg on a hunt quest' to understand what is going on* Series of one shots ambiented after the Luxembourgish-Gamindustrian war.
1. IF on "Planeptune"

**No one POV**

IF was laying on her bed with her hands in her face, she had a bandage on her head and another one on her shoulder, recovering the injuries that she suffered from previous attacks, she wasn't laying on her own bed, or even was in her own house... She was in prison, captured by Tuvan security forces and put under custody for being a spy for the Imperialists enemy, the old CPUs. She endured four months in prison, not knowing what was happening outsider until...

Cell guard: "Hey you, wake up! We are letting you go girl."

IF: "Huh? I-I'm getting out of here?"

Cell guard: "What I just said, I open the door, we send you back to Planeptune, and you are free."

IF: "That... That is so great, I-I finally get out of here!"

Cell guard: "Follow me to the exit, there is a truck waiting."

The guard opened the door of the cell and let IF out, the girl followed the guard until the exit of the prison complex, outside, there was the truck stationed and ready to go.

Cell guard: "Well, there is your transport, now just get in."

IF got in the truck, soon it started up and started moving to Planeptune.

IF: "I can't believe I finally got out of there, I will be back home soon..."

IF was just excited about going back her own nation again, she looked through the window, she wondered in what part of Gamindustri she was right now, she doesn't know that some changes have been made...

**IF POV**

The truck was finally stopping to move, when it stopped it's movement completely, I get out as soon as I can of it, I'm finally in Planeptune again!

Driver: "So you are from Planeptune, right?"

Why would the driver ask me that? Whatever, he maybe is only curious.

"Yes I am" I reply "Why do you want to know?"

Driver: "Huh, for nothing in special... Well, actually, Planeptune and the rest of nations have changed a bit, you should find out by yourself."

Wait, changed? In what meaning of the word? I try to ask but he leaves inmediatly after, strange, what did he wanted to say? Well, I guess I have to find out myself like he said previously...

I walk to the city, damn, my head still hurts and I can't remember why, I notice things out of place, why were there soldiers patrolling? What does mean that arm-band with red, white and blue stripes that they have on? Why there are flags with the same color scheme raised up in balconies? There is something clearly out of place here, and I'm not liking it, I should ask to someone...

While I was walking, I decided to ask to one of Planeptune citizens I'm sure I can get to know something.

"Good day" I greet "It's not to bother you or anything, but what all those flags with red, white and blue mean?"

Citizen: "Ah, that is Luxembourg flag, it's going to be around for quite a while now."

Luxembourg... I remember! That country was our enemy along with other four nations, how is the situation of that going on now?

"And you know why are there soldier making patrols?"

Citizen: "I don't know why, but they are going to stay for a time, that is what I know."

"Hmmm, all right, thank you for taking your time."

In these four months that I have been captive, did everyone agreed to a peace deal? Otherwise those soldiers would be attacking now...

I decide to walk to the guild, I think I'm still in shape to do some quests.

**Time Skip**

I finally reach to the guild of the city, I open the door and get inside... Wait, this is not the guild that I always used to visit, where is the board of tasks? Instead, there is just a board with newspapers and some magazines of tourism. The guards here also have the Luxembourg flag arm-band, what is going on? I better ask again, this is getting worrying...

I should ask to one of these guards, maybe I get to know more asking to them.

"Good day" I greet both guards "Do you know what happened to the guild?"

Guard: "Ech verstinn net wat dat Meedchen seet, kéint Dir et fir mech iwwersetzen?"

What kind of strange language is he talking? Hmm, I don't know if I can talk to them...

Other guard: "Loos mech mat hatt schwätzen, ech kann englesch."

"I don't understand a word of what are you saying..."

Other guard: "We know, we know, I just appear to know english, can you repeat the question again?"

"Right, what did happen to the guild and the quests?"

Other guard: "Simple, we got rid of the guild and all those quests because Austria-Hungary took control of all the islands with hostile monsters, leaving the guild pointless."

"So nobody can do any quest now because of that?"

Other Guard: "Exactly that, yes, you seem to be out of loop with everything that happened, you should get those newspapers in the board and read them to get to fully know everything."

"I will see that now, thank you sir."

Other Guard: "No problem lady, _ons heemecht_!"

Well, it seems like I have to read those newspapers to know what happened in all this time. I approach to the board and grab the newspapers to put them inside my jacket, I will walk to the basilicom and see how Neptune is, I bet she could say why the Luxembourg flag is almost everywhere, I think they already forgot the conflict...

**Time Skip**

I'm close to the basilicom, but it's main door is guarded by a more heavily armed soldier with the same Luxembourg arm-band put on, I don't think that I can enter, and the door guard seems scary, I don't want to know what would happen to me if he has a explosive character... I look at the top of the basilicom and there are five giant flags raised on the roof, I only recognize the Luxembourg one, there is other one with a white stripe and a red stripe, other one is fully red with what seems like a yellow flower shaped figure with blue inside, a man riding a horse and a sun behind him, the other one has green, yellow and red stripes with a blue circle in the middle having inside a weird kind of yellow star, the last one has a red stripe on top, a white stripe on the middle, below a red stripe in half and the other half is a green stripe, in the middle has two shields and a yellow crown in top of them...

What nations are those flags from? Why would they put them in the top of the basilicom and make them so big? Well, if I want to know, then I have to read these newspapers, let's see what I missed...

'_The current members of The Imperial Alliance_' The Imperial Alliance, I remember that name, it was the faction that Luxembourg was part from, I don't remeber the other members more than Austria-Hungary, well, I should keep reading...

'_To this day, there are currently five members on The Imperial Alliance:_

_Luxembourg: Leader and main foundator of the faction' _The red, white, blue flag was on the side of the text, obviously meaning that was the nation flag, let's keep reading.

'_Poland: Second member of the faction, joined shortly after the dawn of the faction_' On the side there was the white and red flag, that is the scheme of Poland.

'_Tannu Tuva: Third member of the faction, joined after denying annexonation from USSR_' There was the flag with the yellow flower like figure, that is the actual flag of Tannu Tuva... They could have chosen a stranger name for it? And what is the 'USSR'? I'll research it later.

'_Ethiopia: Fourth member of the faction, joined while it was at war with the Kingdom of Italy_' Kingdom of Italy? There are lot of things out there that we don't know, their flag is the green, yellow and red one.

'_Austria-Hungary: Fifth and newest member of the faction, joined shortly after the Luxembourgish-Gamindustrian war started_' So they are the newest ones getting in, I'm still very curious about how our conflict is going, I hope that is it going well for us... Their flag is the one with the red stripe and green stripe divided in half.

'_Brief summary of the history: After that Luxembourg annexed Germany in a military conflict, it created 'The Imperial Alliance' which Poland shortly joined in, Tannu Tuva declined being annexed by the USSR, leading to a war that made Tannu Tuva join The Imperial Alliance, both Poland and Tannu Tuva annexed land from USSR. Ethiopia joined the faction when it was at war with the Kingdom of Italy, Ethiopia annexed the colonies of Italy, and a half of the main land, the other half was annexed by Luxembourg. Austria and Hungary come into a agreement to fuse eachother once again, creating again Austria-Hungary, they formally annexed Czechoslovakia without war. They joined the faction shortly after the war between Gamindustri and Luxembourg broke out._'

Huh, they have quite a story, Czechoslovakia, Germany, I'm actually learning from this more than I expected. There is still things to read. They put in the different peace treaties that they had, let's see...

'_Treaty of Berlin: Luxembourg annexes Germany and gets access to all the equipment that previously Germany had_' Berlin... They are powerful aren't they?

'_Treaty of Moscow: Poland annexes half of the USSR and gets access to all the equipment that previously USSR had. Tannu Tuva annexes the other half, also getting access to all the equipment that was produced before_' Hey, they are really strong, I hope that no one losed anything in our war...

'_Treaty of Rome: Ethiopia annexes all the Italian colonies in Africa while also annexing half of the main land of Italy and gets access to all the equipment that previously Italy had. Luxembourg only annexes the other half of the main land._' They never get tired of expanding, don't they? It's incredible actually...

'_Treaty of Planeptune_' We could actually have peace with them, I don't think this one should be long.

'_Luxembourg annexes Planpetune entirely, having all it's equipment' _Wait, what?! They annexed Planeptune?! That explains the flags everywhere! What did Neptune had in her mind?!

'_Tannu Tuva annexes Lastation entirely, having all it's equipment_' Noire too? Did we just surrender to them?

'_Ethiopia annexes Lowee entirely, having all it's equipment. Poland annexes Leanbox entirely, having all it's equipment_' No, no, no, this is not real, it can't be real, it must be only a lie, please tell me it's not real at all...

'_Status of the old CPUs and candidates:_' Tell me that they are fine please...

'_Purple Heart or 'Neptune' Status: Dead, executed._' Neptune... no, why would they do that? Just to show off force and inspire fear? I-I won't keep reading any of this, it's too much for me...

I throw the newspapers into the nearest trash can that I found, I only come back at Planeptune, to find out that it doesn't exist anymore? If we couldn't do anything against them, then the only thing that we have left is to obey, they destroyed any faith and hope remaining and taken total control over Gamindustri, we are defeated...

I walk to my old house so I can have some rest on a actually comfortable bed, and try to make this headache pass while I'm resting, oh, I remember that I need my key to get in, I check my pockets, and to my surprise, I still have it and in a perfect condition, the guards and other prisoners are so kind to not take my stuff without my permission? That is convenient, I use the key to enter my house, surprisingly, it's in a very good state even after four months without anybody taking care of it, no dust, nothing broken, all perfect... Eh, I will not think hard of it, my head is what needs the most rest now, I go up to my room and I throw myself into the bed, so relaxing and comfy, is what I just needed... I didn't even notice, it's nighttime already, I cover myself with my bed sheets, so warm... I see a frame with a picture of me, Neptune and Compa hanging out together, those were some good times that we spent together, but now those times are in the past and we can't bring them back... And Compa, what was of her? I hope she is actually safe and sound, I should search for her when I have the chance to. I'm going to sleep now, overthinking things is going to make it worse for my head pain, it's time to rest...


	2. A underling on Tuvan man lands

**Linda's POV**

When I thought that the ASIC couldn't be more destroyed, these damned Tuvans come out of nowhere, annex Lastation and destroy any sign of the ASIC actions like if our syndicate never existed! I don't know how, but they killed Black Heart on combat and captured that brat of Black Sister, well, I must see the upsides on this, there are no more CPUs around in Gamindustri now, without them, bringing back the ASIC should be easy. Obviously, without the credits it's not going to be easy, if I manage to steal some from a random store, it should be at least less difficult.

Since the Tuvans got control of Lastation, their red flag has been appearing everywhere, soldiers with an red arm-band with the Tuvan shield are roaming the streets like if they were patrolling or something. They can't catch me though, I'm faster and I know how to defend myself properly against everything. It just makes me sick how damn proud they are of their bloody alliance with those other four countries, putting their flags everywhere, they even put big flags of the five main nations of the faction on top of the basilicom and every Saturday from the basilicom they blast the anthems of the countries, I won't lie, those anthems actually sound cool but having to hear them every Saturday just makes you sick of it, at least for me it does.

Enough of my dislike to these guys, I have to move for those credits...

**Time Skip**

I'm finally close to the store, when I reach it I just have to sneak in, take the credits from the register box and get out, simple enough. I enter to the store from the back alley that it has, and I'm already inside, now I just need to grab the credits and get the hell out of here. Hey, I hear footsteps coming closer and closer, I need to hide or else I'm screwed! Uhh, oh, there is a closet where I can hide! Convinient but welcome! I quickly open the doors of the closet to enter it, I close the doors at the same speed but without much force to not make any noise...

Employee: "I tell you, even after four months, it's still kinda hard to adapt to the Tuvan economy and it's coin."

Manager: "Don't worry, after a time everyone is going to understand the Tuvan economy, even you."

Huh? The Tuvans also put their economy system when they annexed Lastation? How did I not notice? I better keep hearing.

Employee: "I hope what you're saying is true, the abrupt change from credits to the Tuvan **akşa **was something that nobody expected."

Oh crap, are you telling me that credits are now worthless? Apparently, now we use the Akzsa? Aksha? Whatever it's pronunciation is, I better keep hearing.

Manager: "Trust me when I say this, the new economy is something that will be only transient. When you understand how the Aksa works, you will live like before the Tuvans."

Employee: "Thank you for your words sir, now I must hurry up back to work."

Manager: "No problem, good luck on your journey."

I don't know how this "aksa" works or how it looks like, but I know if I see a ticket with a word similar to 'Tuva' then I must grab it.

I get out of the closet and carefully close the doors to not make any noise. I walk crouched searching for the register box for those "aksas" and luckily enough, in the other room there is a register box, I hope when I open it, there is the new money that I need.

I ain't lucky? When I opened it there was the money I was looking for, tickets with a dark blue color with a deer drawn in and below the picture there was written 'Touva' similar to Tuva, yeah I'm taking all of this!

Employee: "What the- shit, INTRUDER!"

What I just needed goddamn it! I break the closest window that I have and jump outside the store to run like there is no tomorrow! Even more perfect, they ring a alarm!

Guard: "Hey there is the thief! Come on let's get this one!"

I turn around my head while running to see that I'm being chased by guards with the Tuvan shield arm-band, and they have guns in hand?! They don't want to take any chances!

I keep running the most that I can and I'm starting to get tired, but these guys are not! While I run, I turn on a street corner, and I'm surprised by a armored soldier with the Tuva arm-band, pointing a rifle just to my face. What is he- _**BANG!**_


	3. A new Financier

**Financier POV**

I cannot believe what happened to Lowee, our beatiful nation... Destroyed and left in ruins, I still remember what happened, a extremist nationalist move started a civil war, we won it, but our nation had to recover from the destruction that it suffered from it. When we thought that we were safe, the ally of our enemy Luxembourg, Ethiopia, declares war on us, it didn't take much time for Lowee to fall, and for everyone's disgrace, our dear CPU and lady Blanc, died in the battlefield at hands of a Ethiopian soldier... Time later, Histoire was assasinated and Planeptune surrendered to Luxembourg, leading to the Planeptune peace treaty, where Lowee was annexed by Ethiopia...

Life in Gamindustri was different from the moment the treaty was signed, credits changed to the Ethiopian coin, leaving our previous currency worthless, the guild was completely removed, guards with the Ethiopian arm band would patrol everywhere, the basilicom where I used to work is now unaccesible to anyone without an authorization, and I don't have that authorization, the street floor looks completely destroyed, but our people is helping to repair it, for probably everyone surprise, Ethiopian civil engineers were sent by the Ethiopian goverment to help our people repair our buildings and streets, it was even more surprising to see that the Lowee style was maintained during the reparations. If we keep it up like this, our home is going to be like it was before the war...

I walk through the streets while I think of what I could do with my life now, we don't have a CPU to serve anymore, nor any candidate... What do I do now...?

Ethiopian guard: "Hey you there!"

Oh, one of the guards is calling me, I hope that I didn't do anything bad...

Ethiopian guard: "You are the person I was looking for, Financier is your name, am I right?"

"That is right, why are you looking for me though?"

Ethiopian guard: "The office of economics sent me to search for you, I don't know why, but they want you on the basilicom."

From all the people that is here, they decided to choose me? And why me? Well, if I don't want problems, then I must obey...

**Time Skip**

I follow this guard to the basilicom, I think this happens to the other nations too, that in the roof of the basilicom, there are five giant flags of the members of the Alliance, not only representing the nations, but also representing the defeat of Gamindustri and it's goddesses...

Ethiopian guard: "Well, here we are, someone else there is going to be with you, I'm going off."

The guard simply leaves, I assume he is going back into his patrol, let's get down to it, I enter the basilicom confidently. When I do, I'm greeted by someone who looks like a manager, I present myself to him...

"Hi, my name is Financier, I got called here and I don't know why, can you explain me?"

Manager: "Yes, you are the person we are looking for, come with me to my office, I'll explain everything to you there."

I follow him, while I do, I watch the basilicom that I used to work in, completely different from the last time I was here, the first thing that I notice is that the pictures of Blanc, Rom and Ram are not there anymore, but instead are replaced by the pictures of heroes and leaders of Ethiopia... I don't really want to look at it right now... Other thing that changed drastically was the Loweenian touch that it had, now it looks more, how do I say it? Archaic, at least for me...

Manager: "We are in my office now, take a seat please."

I take a seat as he says, this office is much more smaller than I thought it would be, but that doesn't matter to much now, let's take focus on what is going on...

Manager: "You are wondering why did we draged you here, don't you?"

"Yes, I would really like to know why it was me."

Manager: "Well, it's for a reason, since we got control of Lowee, we got your records of your previous job, and we see that you are an efficient economist, capable and responsible."

"Does that mean, that you want me to...?"

Manager: "Become a new economist in the Ethiopian office of economy, we are offering you this unique chance of getting a job again, so, what do you say?"

Well, it's that, or live doing nothing good for society, I got really lucky here...

"I accept your offering, sir... When do I start?"

Manager: "Sign this contract and you can start tomorrow."

I don't hesitate to put my sign in the paper, I wonder how things are going to be for my life now?

Manager: "Good. Your new job starts tomorrow at this basilicom, at eight o' clock of the morning. We will for you."

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate this."

**Thanks for keep reading these one shots of mine, do not hesitate to write what you think about them. Until the next one.**


	4. Pointless resistance

**Cave POV**

Heh, the polskis try to supress our rebellion, yet, they still couldn't find our base of operations. It's quite surprising though, knowing that they patrol everywhere. It's convinient for us so I won't complain. I still remember the day that these weird guys invaded Leanbox to aid Luxembourg, and just because yes, they caused so much destruction and suffering to the inhabitants of our homeland, and even worse, they killed our goddess Green Heart or simply Vert, in combat, they had the chance of sparing her, and yet, they shot her down with their rifles while mounting in horse like if she was a target practice...

Chika is leading our cause here, to restore Leanbox as a nation and expell the polish opressors from our dear land. But I don't think that we can bring back Vert, not anymore...

Chika: "Ready for another operation?"

"Yes, let's get moving for our cause."

But I still have hope of restoring our nation as it was before this stupid war, maybe even help the rest of Gamindustri to be liberated from their opressors, Planeptune is lost cause for that though, it's people now see their former goddess Neptune as a coward who surrendered, they see her as the someone who allied to a backstabbing nation like it is France, _Vichy _France if I recall correctly it's true name. I feel bad for our former dutch friends, they were loyal to the end, just to be betrayed, later murdered by Austria-Hungary and lastly puppeted by Luxembourg. The news of the puppeting comed out months later after the war ended... But that is not important, the important thing now is, we are driving to the place, you can see the Polish flag everywhere, along destroyed buildings, destroyed streets and suffering people, the Polish goverment sends it's engineers to help the rebuilding, but not in a way we would like, they are doing it with Polish culture and style, instead of our beatiful Leanboxian style...

Chika: "We are here, you see that factory over there?"

"Yes I do see it, are we going to sabotage it?"

Chika: "Exactly that is what we are going to do, we are going to send them a message with this."

"Okay, let me grab my equipment and we are moving."

I grab some electric jammers and a crowbar, these things are good enough to render a factory useless, at least for a time. They are going to learn the lesson with this!

We sneak inside the factory, I give Chika my crowbar to destroy any production of materials she finds, while I keep the jammers to put them in the generators of electricity of the place.

Chika: "Alright, when we are done, we are going to meet in the exit and get out of here, got it?"

"Got it, let's get moving now."

I sneak around this place to find where the generators are, I find them surprisingly fast though, that is a gift! I get inside the room and put the jammers in the generators, they don't make effect until thirty minutes passes, so we are still able to get out before we stay blinded by darkness inside.

I hear multiple smashing sounds, that is Chika breaking stuff, I approach to the sounds to tell her that we are getting out of here.

I finally find her, we can't stay here much longer...

"Chika, are you done? We must get out before the lights go out."

Chika: "Yes I'm done, let's move fast and out of here."

We quickly sneak to the exit, it was surprisingly easy, better for us. We get inside our vehicle and we drive back to our headquarters, now this will make them aware of us, and of our movement, we need the most support that we can.

We finally get back to our base, even though it already passed time, why did we attacked Luxembourg in the first place? Why would the CPUs even accept a quest like that? Well, we are done for today, I will think of everything else clearer tomorrow...

I almost fall down asleep, interrupted because I hear sirens outside our hideout, don't tell me that they found us...

Chika: "Damn, they actually found us now, the Polish army is here..."

"And what now? What are we even goind to do?"

Chika: "We don't have much choice left, this will hurt me for the rest of my life, but we have to give in..."

"I-I agree with you, we can't do anything..."

We get out of our base with hands on the air, we are welcomed by Polish soldiers pointing their guns at us, it's over...

Polish Commander: "We finally found the annoying bugs, get them to prison."

That is what I expected, we are escorted to a truck and it starts driving to I assume, will be our prison, we somehow, ruined everything...


End file.
